Microneedle arrays have been developed as an alternative to needle and syringe injections. Such arrays have been used as drug delivery devices, offering the potential of less pain and bleeding at the application site as well as specific penetration depths.
In addition to delivering drug therapies, microneedle arrays may additionally offer new ways in which to read information from embedded or implanted bio-sensors. For example, a multiplicity of individual microneedle probes may provide a corresponding array of access points to make and read measurements from a biological system.